Blood Songs
by Atori1001
Summary: L is a vampire King; Matt, Mello and Near are his successors. Unfortunately for him, the villages in his Kingdome are constantly being attacked, leaving no survivors. That is, until one day, something changes and a young boy survives. Full summary inside.
1. Changes

**Summary: ****L is a vampire king. He has been ruling for centuries but some still fight against him. Near, Mello and Matt are his successors. After the annihilation of yet another town, a young boy, the sole survivor of that town, is found. L is interested in the child and decides to raise him, making him one of his successors. But what happens when the child turns out to be something more than expected? Various pairings...**

**A/N: I'm tying a different writing style with this one, so I'm not sure how it'll work out. I will still be changing POVs thru out the story, but I'll announce it and I'll try to make each POV a chapter to not make it too confusing. This is L's POV.**

**AU so all the characters are slightly OOC but I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Is L a vampire? Is BB his brother? Are Near and BB together? Is there yaoi? I think you know the answer. Sadly, I don't own Death Note, and until the above are completed, I won't. Sob.**

**Applause for the awesome scooterwoof!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Changes**

I'm lying down in the cool grass below my favorite cherry tree. It's on a hill behind the castle, as far away as I can get without the others sending out the army as a search party. I grin at the thought. Watari would naturally still have his air of cool confidence and would try to calm everyone down, Mello would be running around in circles barking out orders to whoever heard him, Matt would try to reason with him and, Near would help Watari organize the search party.

My smile fades and I let my attention wander back to my surroundings, it's a beautiful day and the birds are singing. The birds remind me of her, of the way she would join them, of the way they accepted her as one of their own. It's only in moments like this that I can truly feel at peace. This place used to be her favorite getaway from all the pressure and obligations that she had. Whenever she was upset and ran away, I could always find her here. She would sing with the birds and I would sit under our sakura, patiently waiting for her to calm down enough and come talk to me. Sometimes, before sitting besides me and telling me what had upset her, she would sing for me. Her voice would truly become one with the birds and even the wind would stop and listen before joining her song. To hear her sing like that was to hear the whole world sing.

This is the only place where I can truly remember her. Thinking about her and the time we spent together is making the facade I keep up for the public slip, revealing my true self. The sadness and anger I've so carefully hidden in the farthest reaches of my mind are starting to resurface. I'm at the edge now, any more and I'll break. So many memories and feelings are resurfacing that I feel like I'm drowning in them.

I can hear somebody coming. I sit up and drag my thoughts away from her, placing my mask back on. They all know better that to bother me when I'm here so it must by either an intruder- highly unlikely -or an emergency. I stand up and look towards the footsteps, calming down slightly. It's Watari. He's running. I narrow my eyes; it must be extremely pressing if he's running. I'm immediately set on edge as my mind thinks of all the eventual possibilities for why Watari would be rushing.

"What is it, Watari?" My voice doesn't let my internal turmoil show. It's as monotone and cold as always. He is composed the second he reaches me and doesn't wait a second to give me his report.

"I'm afraid there's been another attack." His voice is cold and devoid of any emotion but I've known him long enough to know that he's angry. I allow my eyes to narrow ever so slightly to show my own anger, but I don't let my mask slip off completely. There's something wrong; there has been so many attack that by now his anger has mostly turned to sadness for all the lost lives. There is something different about this one and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I can think of many possible reasons for this change but they each have such low chances of being correct that I choose the least likely.

"Survivors?" The chance of there being survivors is only about five percent, but in a way, it is the most likely of all.

"Just one."

I give him a curt nod, signaling that he should simply tell me all that he knows.

"It's a child. A male child. He looks like he could be ten to thirteen years of age. Unfortunately, he can't remember any thing. We have tried to penetrate his mind and take whatever information his subconscious could be hiding, but there seems to be a barrier of some sort."

"A barrier? I guess the only way is to try and see if time will give him his memories back. Whatever he saw must have broken something in him. It must be his mind's way of protecting him from madness. Is he at the castle?"

"Yes. Mello, Matt and Near are with him. Shall we go see him?"

I give our hill a longing look before heading toward the castle and the mysterious child. Watari sees the longing in my eyes but says nothing and follows after me.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter. Short, I know, but I'm in author mode so I'll be updating every few days for as long as my good mood lasts. Cyber candy for anyone who guesses who the kid is!**


	2. First Encounter

******Summary: ****L is a vampire king. He has been ruling for centuries but some still fight against him. Near, Mello and Matt are his successors. After the annihilation of yet another town, a young boy, the sole survivor of that town, is found. L is interested in the child and decides to raise him, making him one of his successors. But what happens when the child turns out to be something more than expected? Various pairings...**

**A/N: See? I said I would update every few days and I did! Cyber candy for all! Thank you for every one who alerted, faved or left a review! ****This is the un-betaed version, so sorry for mistakes, I'll post the betaed version when I get it. Thanks for reading! **

**I just realized that I forgot to put the full summary...OOPS! Sorry about that... Anyways, enjoy this chapy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I owned nothing before and I own nothing now.**

******Still L's POV, I might make the entire thing in his POV, I'm not sure yet...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

The second we pass the castle gates, Mello comes rushing towards us with Matt and Near in tow. I growl inwardly at the fuss he's making but keep my mask on and great him calmly.

"Hello? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

His voice is high pitched and he sounds outraged. I'm thinking about what I can say to him when Near chimes in, claims my attention.

"In this case, I believe Mello is correct. We where all quite worried for you safety."

I turn my attention towards Near. He's twisting a lock of his white hair in his fingers and even though he has a blank expression, I know that he was genuinely worried for me. I give him a nod, acknowledging his concerns.

I bring my attention back to Mello who looks ready to turn red and to start yelling at me. I have to calm him quickly before he draws too much-or simply more-attention to us.

"I was merely reminiscing. There was no need for you to worry; I was in the back yard the entire time. Now, Watari told me you where with a survivor. Does this mean you left him alone? "

Mello pales at my reminder, they obviously forgot that they where to stay with him. I let a small smile float on my lips to let him know I was simply teasing him, before turning to Watari.

"What room is he currently staying in?"

My voice is monotone but those that know me well can hear my curiosity.

"In the guest room beside yours. When I left, he was taking a nap. Shall we go?"

I nod and head towards the room in question. Unfortunately, the hallway is crowded with servants and nobles all bowing and trying without success to 'kiss my royal ass', as Mello puts it. They all spend their time wooing me and trying to get on my good side. Every time I hear this, I just feel like going up to them and saying 'You make it sound like I have a bad side.' I would then laugh as they fumble with apologies and please for forgiveness before walking away with a smirk on my lips.

Thanks to my evil thoughts, we've already arrived in front of the room my dear mysterious child is napping in.

I reach forward to open the door but freeze with my hand on the door knob; there are voices coming from the other side. The others hover behind me, wondering what made my stop mid-action. I raise my hand quick, indicating that they should listen in silence while at the same stopping Mello from alerting the voices of our presence with the loud question he was about to ask. I doubt it's an intruder, but better safe than sorry. Mello's voice would no doubt alert the possible intruders of our presence.

We listen carful for a few seconds before letting out a collective sigh of relief. We can all hear and recognize Misa's loud and excited voice-not to mention her unique manner of speaking-from the other side.

I open the door without knocking t see if Misa is paying any attention to her surroundings. As expected, she is completely oblivious to the world and simply continues to blabber on without even hearing the door open. But even though Misa is in too far in her own world to notice me, I am still greeted by a pair of eyes. And those eyes make me freeze in my tracks, and my mask slips, letting the owner of those eyes see everything I keep hidden from the world. The eyes are pure gold, the color of power, courage, confidence and willpower but the look they give me is everything but. I see sadness and despair, emptiness. I want to reassure there owner, to show them that they aren't alone anymore.

I take a small step forward but freeze again as I realize what I'm doing. I simply stare into those empty gold eyes, without breathing and still until someone behind clears their throat. The sound draws me away from the gold eyes and back unto the real world. Misa finally stops talking and turns towards us, letting a small 'oh' escaper her lips as she realize I'm in the room with them.

I clear my mind of the desire to comfort the owner of the gold eyes, of the desire to fill their emptiness and look properly at the child, the owner of the gold eyes.

He's been looking at me the entire time, unblinking. Now that I can concentrate on something other than his beautiful eyes, I realize that he hasn't moved an inch since I came in. It's as if he was expecting us, as if he knew we where waiting just out the door. The way he looks at me makes me shiver, something that surprises me.

By his looks, I would say he's around ten, Near's age. He has honey colored hair without a single strand out of place. He's sitting up in bed and I can just see a pair of white pajamas, Near's, no doubt. I look back at his eyes and notice that he hasn't stopped looking at me yet. His are so piercing yet emotionless that it makes me feel uncomfortable. His eyes are like mine, covered, hidden from the world and prying eyes.

"Did you sleep well, child?"

Watari's voice is calm and even. The child turns towards him and visibly relaxes at the sight of a familiar face. I hadn't noticed but all his muscles where tens until he noticed Watari. He's still on edge, but not ready to flee at any second like before.

"Misa-Misa didn't notice you, L-sama!"

Her voice is as bubbly as ever and I internally wince.

"I noticed. I hope you where not bothering our guest to much, Misa."

My voice is as monotone as ever but I am slightly angered by her lack of respect towards the child. I want to know everything about him, why his eyes are void of emotions, like mine.

There's a heavy silence broken only by the sound of our breathing and I'm getting a strong urge to say 'awkward' in a sing-song, Misa-like voice, if only to break the silence.

"Why don't we talk over a meal? You must be hungry."

Watari's voice is kind and not unlike that of which a father would use with his child. The fact that he would us that voice with anyone but me makes me feel slightly jealous, but I chase it away.

The child hesitates and gives me a fleeting look before nodding his accent. I can feel my lips twitch into a reassuring slime and I surprise myself by meaning it. I want to reassure this child I know next to nothing about, to make him feel safe. I don't understand why I want to, but the feelings are their. I shake my head ever so slightly, pushing those useless thoughts away, even if only for the time being.

"Near, why don't lend him some of your clothes will Watari goes to prepare us a meal?"

I at the others one by one until everyone has agreed to my suggestion. I lead the way out the door, giving the child one more fleeting glance. They all follow me, leaving Near and the child to sort things out by themselves.

I linger out the door as the others depart towards their various occupations before settling for reading a book in my room.

I walk to my room and open the door, but before entering, I give the room in which the child is one last glance. I shake why head and plop down on my bed to wait until Watari calls me.

**A/N: Yay! Over 1000 words! For me, that's awesome! Next chapter is when they start to get to know each other! Yay! Also, suggestions are awesome! So if you have something you want in this or whatever, tell me! Go vote on my poll to decide who BB winds up with! (He will be appearing in this fic ^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I have good reasons for not updating sooner! I swear! So please don't kill me kay? This chapter was harder to write cuz when I started plotting this thing out, it wasn't fanfiction at all! It was actually the start of an English assignment turn novel so I have to change allot of stuff, namely the fact that originally, Lights role was played by a female character, and Misa and the heirs where not involved. It was sort of a Kuroshitsuji-ish thing…

Thank you so much for reviewing Maria Starlight! Big thanks to alerters, too, but review, kay? I don't care if it's just to say that you hate it, I need to know if people actually care about what I write.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? I mean really, how could you ever even _think_, that I could own Death Note. Really, I mean, I may live in denial, but that's a bit much… Don't ownLosing My WaybyJustin Timberlake either.

Any way, onwards! This is just a filler chapter so don't kill me.

Song: As annoying as it is, Losing My Way by Justin Timberlake seams to fit…

BETAED Sorry for those of you who have this on alert, I just spammed your inboxes, didn't I?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I begin to doze slightly as I wait for Watari to come and get me. As a vampire, I no longer require sleep, but sometimes, I slip into a state of complete stillness. This state is as close as I can get to sleep, but unfortunately, it is when our minds become the most active. In my case, I am plagued by nightmares. Horrible, dreadful things that make me gasp and long for a heartbeat to prove I am still alive. Or at least, as close to alive as someone like me can get.

Unfortunately, there is no such hope for me. I always awaken alone, with no way of verifying my existence.

Oddly enough, this time my dream seems to be soft and serene, but I can't let myself be fooled by the soft and comforting tone this dream has. There are always shadows lurking just below the surface, waiting for me to slip into their trap.

But I'm so very tired of all this. Tired of the endless fear, of the sadness, of the boredom. I want things to change, to at least become more interesting.

Perhaps the child will entertain me. There is something…different about him. Something, like the darkness of my dreams, that draws me in.

Sometimes, I just wish I could escape it all, but it never lasts. I momentarily find peace before it shatters in my fingers like something held too tight.

I allow my eyes to open as the dream slips away; it is never good to hold on too tightly to the past. It threatens to drive me to the brink of my already fragile sanity.

I'm staring at the ceiling, unable and unwilling to move. The ceiling used to be a delightful gold with specks of red, but I made Watari change it to dark blue on black. Such happy colors do not belong where I can see them. Only cold and dark colors should be present.

There's a faint knocking at the door. Watari has most likely come to inform me that everything shall be present soon and that I should dress more formally for our guest.

"Come in." My monotone voice rings out against the cold walls and I can't help but flinch. Such a cold and inhuman voice, it makes me wonder how…

Watari's voice interrupts my thoughts and I'm grateful for that. I've mourned enough already.

"Master L, dinner will be served as soon as you are presentable. I've prepared a cream blouse with a low neckline and that blue jacket you are so fond of along with a pair of loose-fitting black pants and black shoes." Watari's voice is stern and gives no room for complaints. He knows I want to refuse, both the attire that makes me feel like part of a circus and the shoes I so despise.

I simply sigh and raise my arm to the ceiling; I have no desire to get up. He comes to my side and lifts me up before sitting me on the edge of the bed. The clothes are place beside me on the bed and I turn my head to look at them. How I despise these clothes. They make me feel like the main attraction of a freak show, an inhuman beast forced to dress up and paraded around for the entertainment of those present.

I allow him to undress me and replace my plain clothes with the elegant ones he has chosen. I finally look up from the spot on the floor I was staring at and get up. I shouldn't make my guest wait.

* * *

**A/N: ****Yes, it's extremely short and barely deserves to be called a chapter. But this just means I might be able to start updating weekly…maybe…**


End file.
